Su Yan
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Presumed Dead | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = Passage of time | Age = Unspecified | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao (forcibly) | Occupation = | Affiliation = Devil Realm Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Devil Realm Continent (origin) Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = Ruins of Immortality | Location = | Cultivation = 1 Soul Lamp Extinguished Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | FirstApp = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Su Yan is one of the several recurring characters in the story, and appears a few times in the novel. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = She hails from the Devil Realm Continent, an arch-nemesis of the Mountain and Sea Realm since the ancient times. | History = Meng Hao first met her in the Ruins of Immortality, where she tried to sabotage his attempt to steal precious herbs, since she herself wanted to steal the herbs. During this she almost managed to get Meng Hao killed, thus, he chased after her for a long time and finally managed to capture. She originally claimed to have come from the Seventh Mountain and Sea, but during the attack of the Devil Realm Continent Meng Hao realized that its her home. Afterwards, he tried to get her to give him one of her daoist magics that was able to counter his, then, incomplete Paragon Bridge. This technique is known as the Seven God Steps, and is one of the few techniques that Meng Hao learnt in the Mountain and Sea Realm and has continued using until now, which is testament to its strength. Later when Meng Hao was trying to stall the experts from the Devil Realm Continent and the Immortal God Continent to allow the Mountain and Sea Butterfly to escape inside the Green Coffin Vortex, he used Su Yan as a hostage to get the experts of the Devil Realm Continent to stop. He did this because he had figured out that Su Yan has an extraordinarily high status due to all the top-grade treasures and daoist magics that she possessed. After Meng Hao was injured by the Immortal Realm Continent and Devil Realm Continent, she managed to escape from his bag of holding that had been destroyed. She was never mentioned again since then; tens of epochs have passed so she is presumed dead. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Realm Continent/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Presumed Dead Category:Ancient Realm